srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Explore the Ruins Below Phak-Rur
|Desc = The ancient ruins beneath Phak-Rur are as perilous as they are mysterious. Only the very bold should dare to explore the crumbling streets and twisting passages of this long-forgotten domain of shadow... |Base = 20 |Max = 50 |Reset = 30 |Req = Complete The Stone Column |Diff = |Thievery = Level/10 (rounded down) }} Regular Encounters * Nothing of interest * 1-6 Ghouls * 1-4 Skeletons * 1-2 Witherers * Greater Witherer You can directly flee from these encounters, without engaging in combat for even one round. Special Encounters A Swarm of Silver-Eyed Rats Initially you can't flee due to the large number of enemies and have to fight . After defeating the first two you are allowed to flee from combat. If you do - not tested. After defeating enough of the rats (2, 3 or 4, seemingly selected at random) the rest will flee. You will search the surrounding area and find some loot. It is possible to put a permanent end to your encounters with the rat swarms - see for details. The Robed Skeleton You spot a tall figure in a black robe and cowl swiftly moving about several piles of nearby debris, a small wooden chest clutched in its bony hands. As you approach it, the silent figure turns and gazes at you with the empty eye sockets of the undead, before it moves off into the shadows. On your third sighting of the robed skeleton, you may engage it in combat. . This powerful undead being has two weaknesses: After defeating the Skeletal Mage, you open the chest, which contains 11 scrolls that you examine right away: # The first scroll gives you 1,024 experience to All Skills and Powers # The second scroll gives you experience to Conjuration # The third scroll gives you experience to Destruction # The fourth scroll gives you experience to Divination # The fifth scroll gives you experience to Elementalism # The sixth scroll gives you experience to Fortification # The seventh scroll gives you experience to Gating # The eight scroll gives you experience to Illusion # The ninth scroll gives you experience to Necromancy # The tenth scroll gives you experience to Restoration # The eleventh and last scroll gives you experience to Shadow Magic No scroll gives experience to Telekinesis. It is currently unknown what happens if you don't have one or more of these powers. EDIT Without Shadow Magic, the eleventh scroll went to Telekinesis. The amount of experience each scroll gives depends on the level of the power: * for level 60-69 - 2,048 experience * for level 70-79 - 3,072 experience * for level 80-89 - 4,096 experience * for level 90-99 - 8,192 experience * for any power that is already at level 100 (the max possible level) - 1,024 general experience. After you finish examining the scrolls they crumble to dust, then you spot something else in the chest - something that wasn't there before: . You take it and continue on your way. The Massive Black Serpent You spot an enormous snake - its black-scaled body forty feet long and three feet thick. On your third sighting of the gigantic serpent, you may engage it in combat. * The serpent initially lunges at you with its gaping, fang-filled jaws. * Then you battle the * After slaying the serpent you may approach the steaming, dark pool that forms from its blood. If you do, the blood suddenly washes over your feet, covering them in a sticky film and flooding your mind with a series of unsettling visions: ** You receive 1,024 XP to general and 128 XP to AS&P, as you envision a wide, jagged opening in the earth, swallowing the walls and towers of a mighty city as it stands perched on cliffs overlooking the sea. ** Then, you receive 2,048 XP to general and 256 XP to AS&P, as you envision a pair of large, black, reptilian eyes, fixing you with a lifeless gaze from out of a region of impenetrable darkness. ** Finally, you receive 4,096 XP to general and 512 XP to AS&P, as you envision a lone (wo)man, locked in mortal combat against a massive, black-scaled serpent. The (wo)man, near to defeat, suddenly executes a series of deadly strokes that serve to dispatch the fearsome beast. As the serpent expires, however, the shadow of a (wo)man swiftly slips away from the scene of the battle, leaving the victorious combatant alone next to the remains of the slain serpent. Remains of a chain-clad man In a remote corner of the ancient ruins, amidst the toppled remains of four massive towers, you discover the year-old skeletal remains of a man wearing a chain shirt and sleeves as well as gloves made of wolf hide. You take the then continue on your way. Noted Locations A Lair of Rot A Dark Pool of Muck Category:Explorable Locations